Technical Field
The present embodiments generally relate to an information handling system, and in particular, to a power supply system for the information handling system.
Description of the Prior Art
Power supply to a conventional information handling system requires one or more power supply units which are electrically coupled to the information handling system, respectively. The one or more power supply units usually share load equally. For example, in a system with two power supply units, each of the units has a substantially equal load around 50%.
To ensure high reliability of the power supply units, it is necessary that each power supply unit for the information handling system is configured with a specific service life. For example, the total operating time of each power supply unit is set to a maximum of five years. However, operating multiple power supply units simultaneously to share a load equally puts a limit on the service life of each power supply unit, thereby aggravating the aging of each component in operation. As a result, operating multiple power supply units simultaneously imposes enormous restraints on the operation of the power supply units for the information handling system.
If multiple power supply units operate simultaneously in a high-temperature heavy-load environment for a long period of time, the components of each power supply unit will undergo aging simultaneously and intensely, and in consequence the reliability of the power supply units will decrease greatly.